Lost and Found
by llccee
Summary: Four months after Robin leaves the Titans, Raven's thrown off the team. Not knowing where to go, she moves to nearby Down City where she runs into another exTitan. [first chapter is EXTREMELY short, but I mostly wanted to the word about my story out]
1. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! There's a lot of new people on FF since I was last on. Well after about a six months hiatus, I'm back! I have deleted _Emotions Gone Wild _because I didn't really know what to do with it anymore. I am going to continue on and do _Lost and Found_ as you can see. I'll probably change the plot a bit though. Well now that's enough about me. This is my new story _Lost and Found._ Hope you enjoy it.

And now here it is...

Raven Roth sat on the roof top of Titans tower. It was pouring rain outside. It had been like this for days now. Raven thought about all the things going on around her. The Titans were still fighting crime like always. Cyborg and Beast Boy still fought over breakfast like they had for three years. Starfire could now speak almost perfect English. Yet something was different. He was gone now.

He had left four months earlier after 'the incident' happened. He said he wasn't suitable to be their leader anymore and left. He was in Down City now fighting crime there. This changed the Titans drastically, but after a month things went back to normal. Well as normal as they could be anyway.

Raven stared out at the city in front of her. Bright lights from billboards shone dimly through the thick sheets of rain and hail falling from the sky. She'd sat up here for hours, using a translucent black shield to keep her dry. It was peaceful up here on the roof.

The door to the roof swung open suddenly. Raven turned to face it and found her friends and comrades standing in the dark doorway. They all wore grim looks upon their faces. Raven started toward her friends quietly.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"First him..." Cyborg said quietly.

"and now you." Beast Boy finished.

Okay i know that was short but it was just to get the story started there will be more soon. I promise. Please review. I want to know if people will read this or not. This will be a Rae/Rob fic later on in the story. Flame me if you want, but don't flame the pairing. It will not chenge my mind.


	2. Off the Team and a New City

Okay. I know I haven't updated in a while, but hey I got grounded. Anyways... chapter one was really short...shorter than I planned. But here's Chapter 2! 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans...

Well here's chapter Two:

* * *

"What are you guys doing?" Raven asked as she struggled in her metal chair. It's metal bind were holding her down, making it very painful to struggle against them. 

"Why would you ever want to do something like this? Why Raven?" Asked Beast Boy.

The other three Titans stood around her. Beast Boy looked at her in utter confusion. Starfire looked hurt, while Cyborg Glared angrily at Raven. Raven stared back at her friends, wondering why they gave her such looks.

"Yes, friend Raven why did you do such an awful thing? Do you wish to hurt us too?" Starfire was so confused by her friends actions. Was Raven her friend? A real friend would never do this, right?

"What are you guys talking about? Let me out of these binds please. I haven't done anything." raven argued. This game they were playing was getting old and fast. Why did they treat her like some petty criminal on the street?

"Oh don't act stupid Raven! We know what you did. We know how you've been conspiring against us." Cyborg paused and looked at the girl before him, "Shocked are you? Thought we'd never find out about it? Thought we would never find out about all those meetings with the HIVE? Well we did! We saw the pictures. You looked so nice and calm with Jinx at that coffee shop? Are you happy now? Have you done enough bad to this team or is this just the start?"

"Cy, what are you talking about? What meetings? Why would you ever think I'd conspire against you guys?"

"We don't know why, but we know you did." Beast Boy stated.

Raven couldn't believe her ears. They thought she was conspiring against them with the HIVE? Why would she ever have a reason to do that? This team was all she had left.

"So are you Bird Boy's footsteps? Huh Raven is that what you are doing, following Robin's lead? Well guess what? You can follow him out of this tower and out of this team!" Cyborg screamed at the flinching heap that was Raven in front him.

"WHAT!" Beast boy and Starfire screamed simultaneously. "Dude you can't kick her off! She's one the strongest members! You can't just let her go!" Beast Boy continued.

"Well then what do you think we should do about her, huh? Should we keep her on the team and let her betrayal go unpunished? We kicked off Terra and Robin for this type of stuff. Why should we make an exception for her?"

"Well..ummm...she's...uhh..."

"Okay then. That's what I thought Beast Boy. Do you have any objections Star?"

"No friend Cyborg. I do not." she replied sadly. She did not want to see another one of her friends get kicked off the team.

"Alright then it's final. Raven you are no longer a Teen Titan," Cyborg stated simply.

"What! No please. Let me stay. I have no where else to go. Please can't I at least stay until I find a place to stay?" Raven begged.

"Sorry Raven, but we're not making ANY exceptions." Cyborg said.

Raven nodded her head to show she understood. She looked at Beast Boy and Starfire, but hey both avoided her gaze. Raven sighed heavily and teleported to her room. She quickly packed her things and teleported herself back downstairs. Her "friends" were waiting by the door. Silently she opened the giant steel door and stepped out into the cold night air. The door door closed behind her with a quiet click. Raven started walking forward towards the end of the island that Titans Tower stood on. She wondered were she would go now. She couldn't stay here and have to face the sight of her friends fighting without her. Finally she decided on Down City. Raven turned around to face her former home for the last time. Then slowly, she flew away to a new city she hoped to call home.

Robin raced down the streets of Down City. The bank robber he was chasing would not get away if he could help it. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Then the robber disappeared into an alley.

Raven had been in Down City for about ten minutes. It seemed really nice. It was hardly any different from Jump City. As she walked along the quiet street, she looked at all of the tall buildings and small shoos that lined the paved streets. Suddenly she saw something move in an alley. Cautiously she walked into the alley. She was about to turn back when something hit her from behind. Raven fell to the ground and hit her head on something hard on the ground. Whatever had hit her had been scared away by something else. Anther dark figure knelt down beside her. Raven looked up into a familiar face, but before she could say anything, she blacked out.

* * *

Well there's Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it! The more reviews I get the sooner I update, so please Review! 

Thx!

--llccee--


	3. Birds Reunite

Chapter 3! WOW, I haven't updated in so long!I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting, but my internet connection and I had a little argument...so yeah. Anyway, I hope you guys and gals will enjoy this NEW chapter! Thanx!-llccee

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS! (because if I did the show wouldn't be canceled!)

* * *

RECAP- 

_Raven looked up into a familiar face, but before she could say anything, she blacked out._

END RECAP--

Raven woke up some time the next day. Memories of the day before flooded back to her in rushes. Raven then realized that she in a bed.

'Strange I last remember being in an alley.'

She stood up slowly and looked around the room. It was pretty small and the bed was the only real piece of furniture around. The blank white walls bore scuffs and dents from its previous inhabitants. Then Raven remembered something else.

'Robin. Where is he now?'

Slowly she made her way to the door and grabbed the small brass handle. Raven turned it slowly and walked out of the room cautiously. She was in a long hallway that was lined with about twenty doors, all identical to the one she came out of.

'Great now how am I going to him?' she thought irritably.

She started making her way down the hall when a door opened. Out stepped it stepped a teenage boy around her age.

'He looks so familiar. Could he be..?'

"Raven! You're up!" the boy said.

"Uhhh, sorry who are you?" Raven asked.

"Oh. Sorry I forgot. Look if you come in here I'll show you." he replied slowly.

'What's this guy up to?' she asked herself, 'hey what the heck?'

Raven made her way slowly into the boy's room. Her eyes wondered the room. It was undeniably bigger than the one she woke up in. A long dresser stretched from one to the other and held things on it. Amoung which was a small TV and stereo. Opposite of the dresser was a unmade bed. Realizing she was dazing off, Raven refocused her attention on the boy the room belonged to.

"So you wanted to show me something?" she asked a little annoyed.

"Yeah. Well you didn't recognize me and I wanted to show who I was." he replied.

"And you couldn't just show me outside the door?"

"Not really."

"And why not?"

The boy sighed loudly and looked away from her.

"Here maybe now you'll understand." he said calmly.

He opened a drawer in his dresser and pulled out a small white object. He turned away from her and moved it up to his face. Finally he turned back around. Raven gasped quietly.

'So it was him!'

"R-R-Robin?" she said unbelievably.

"Yep, that's me, or atleast it used to be. Anyways, Raven what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Jump with the Titans?"

"No. I'm not." Raven replied.

"Why not?" Robin asked.

Raven looked down at the floor and stayed quiet, ignoring his question.

"Raven, why?" he repeated.

She looked up finally and said, "I got kicked off the team."

"WHAT? Why? Why would they ever do that?"

"I don't really know. It has something to do the HIVE and some pictures. They thought I was conspiring against them, but I swear I wasn't. I would never do that to the only friends I have."

Raven started going hysterical. She kept ranting on and soon was in tears.

"...and then they said something about Jinx and-"

"Woah, woah Raven. Just calm down now. It's okay. It's okay. It's over now."

Robin pulled the crying girl into atight hug. Raven wrapped her arms him hugging him tightly as she continued to cry in his arms. She didn;t know what it was, but she felt...safe in his arms. Then slowly she drifted into sleep.

* * *

Well there's chapter 3. Nothing exciting really happened, but it helps show the development of Raven and Robin's realtionship. EXPECT Chapter 4 soon. R&R! 

--llccee--


	4. Feelings, Breakfast, and a Plan

Hey guys! Here's Chapter 4! Hope you guys like it. This chapter will show many things such as how the Titans feel about the situation, and what Raven and Robin are up to, and also a little something else. What you'll just have to read it to find out now won't you? Well hope you people out there like it!

* * *

RECAP: 

_She didn't know what it was, but she felt...safe in his arms. Slowly she drifted off to sleep._

END RECAP

Beast Boy paced the infront of the massive TV screen in the Tower's living room. He couldn't believe it! Raven was now gone, too! Now the strongest team members were gone. How Cy even know that the pictures were real and not phony pictures from somebody out there. These pictures were all they had against Raven.

'This is so stupid! Why did he just let her go like that? She doesn't even have a place to go!' Beast Boy screamed mentally.

Starfire to was a bit shocked by what had just happened. She didn't know what to believe anymore. The pictures were very convincing, but friend Raven said she had not done anything against them, that they were all she had left! Star was so confused. Who should she believe, her best friend or some unnamed person claiming to know about some conspiracy against them?

Cyborg seemed to the only one to be okay with it. What they the others thought didn't matter. Raven was conspiring againt them and those pictures showed that! He seemed to be the only who saw it this way.

'This is dumb. We need to sete this straight. Now.' he thought.

"Look you guys, she wasn't just working for us. She was going around becoming good friends with the HIVE. Don't you see it? She was fraternizing with the enemy!" Cyborg said finally.

"How do know that though, Cy? You didn't take those pictures! They could fake for all you know! Those pictures could've been put together by any bored idiot in the world! Why is it that you can believe some stranger about something like this, but you won't believe me about what I did the other day!" Beast Boy yelled at the half robot.

"Please, let's not fight. There could dozens of possiblities, but we do not know which one is true, so please let us not argue about it. Those photographs could be fake, but they also be real. Friend Raven had almost sworn that she had not done anything to hurt, but she could also be lying. I-I I just do not know what to believe anymore. Please excuse me I wish to retire to my room. Good Night!" a torn Starfise said sadly.

Beast Boy could see this would go no where. He and Cyborg were completely opposite, and Star didn't know what to do anymore. Without another word, he too made his way up to his room. Maybe he could clear his head then.

'I doubt it' he thought on his way out.

WITH THE BIRDS

Raven awoke the next morning feeling a million times better. Her meltdown the night before had had its impact on the room before her. Random ogjects aroudn the room lay shattered and bent way shape. She was so glad that Robin had been there. Who knows what distruction she could've unleased if he had not helped calm her down.

'Hey where _is_ Robin?' she thought.

She slowly scanned the room for the teen. Then she found him. He was in the kitchen making breakfast by the looks of it. Raven watched him silently for a few minutes until the boy felt himslef being watched.

Robin turned away from the steaming skillet of scrambled eggs he was cooking. He turned to find Raven staring at him.

"Hey you're up! Want some eggs?"

"Uhh. Sure. Why not?" Raven replied.

Robin gave her a smile before turning back to their breakfast.

SOME HIDDEN PLACE

In dark cavernous room, a tape rewinds on a large screen in front of a silent figure sitting at large desk. The film is shown again and again until finally it's stopped for good. The figure smirks slightly.

"Good. Very good. Everything is going as as planned." the figure says before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

Well here's chapter 4! Who's this mysterious new character? I'll give a hint: it's not Slade. But could the villian have something to do with him? R&R! 


	5. Another Note From the Author

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I'm really sorry that i haven't updated in a long time. Just to let you all know, i'm thinking of deleting story. I will only continue it if i get enough reviews. So please, if you want to read more of this story, review or it happen.**

**I have also been thinking of writing some new stories. I think those should be up soon. I might also rewrite _Lost and Found _and writing it the way I orginally planned it to be. **

**But again, if you would to keep reading this _Lost and Found_, please review. It's the only way I'll know if people are interested in this story.**

**Thank You all who have reviewed!**

**--llccee-- **


End file.
